Operation Mistletoe
by firerock876
Summary: The Goblin King is plotting against Sarah once more! Will Jareth get what he wants this time? Christmas fanfiction! one shot! (Rating probably too high but better safe than sorry right?)


**Operation Mistletoe**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth!_

_AN: This is so random, and late. Sorry I didn't come up with this until later… I don't own that picture! It belong to someone on deviant art! I apologize if it offends you that I have borrowed this I just saw it on Google images! If you can tell me who drew this I'll gladly change this and give them credit! Well anyway Part one is narrated by a random goblin, part two is the Goblin King, part three is Sarah until that last sentence which is a goblin, and part four is narrated once again by Jareth. Enjoy Operation Mistletoe!_

Operation mistletoe would be starting in under a minute. Boss said we would gets to see him with queeny lady. Kingy had thrown a party and invited all of queeny Sarah's friends to it. He had also sent us to give lady Sarah her party thingy. We had to get in to lady's room and hand her an 'invite' as kingy had called it.

Me and the other goblins snuck in her room. The clean white bedcurtains made us hiss at the small pain it gave us. We didn't like Queeny's room, it was too clean. We turned to lady who was staring at herself in the mirror for some strange reason. I jumped up onto her shoulder she turned, startled, and almost flung me off.

"Hey watch it lady!" I shouted.

"Sorry, you scared me." She responded softly. I groaned.

"I've got you a message from kingy!" It was her that groaned this time. She took the paper from my hand and me and my group disappeared to go back to the kingdom, kingy would be proud, part one of Operation Mistletoe was completed.

**Part 2**

I smiled grimly. The goblins had completed a task successfully and now the plan was officially in my hands and fail proof. I watched as Sarah received the invitation and opened it gently. A tiny smile began to spread over face and I knew she would be coming. The invitation, after all, did not appear to be from me but from Hoggle her small dwarf friend.

The invitation was from me though and the party would be held in my castle tonight, Christmas Eve the perfect day for a Christmas party. Sarah was still quite young, it had only been a little less than a year in above ground since she escaped my Labyrinth.

Sarah began to prepare for the party and I flew off, knowing full well that she would strangle me if she knew I had stayed and invaded her privacy for even this long. I flew off into the night, my white feathers black against the night sky. Phase two of operation mistletoe was completed without a problem.

**Part 3**

I knew it could've been a trap but I ended up reasoning with myself. If Jareth were to show up and crash the party what would he do? Capture me? Well that would just be stupid considering he had that chance when I ran his Labyrinth. So I was unsure of any motives that he might have.

I knew I still had to be wary of him and this suspicious party. I mean all it said was to go through the mirror at six o'clock. It didn't include a place other than that though. I also had to be careful of the seasonal decoration 'mistletoe' because the last thing I wanted to happen was to be caught under the mistletoe by Mr. Goblin King himself.

Despite my misgivings I left through the mirror in my bedroom knowing full well I might be waltzing into a trap with goblin king written all over it.

I watched queeny enter her shiny thing and knew kingy was happy, part three of his plan was completed.

**Part 4**

The final phase of my plan was almost complete. She was here and having a great time. The mystical plant was in the middle of the ball room. Sarah was not dancing but she hadn't seemed to notice the plant either. She had been confused when the mirror had led her to the ballroom in my castle. But she shook it off when she didn't see me or mistletoe.

She had started dancing and was now at the refreshments table. She was getting a drink. I recognized this as my chance and I quietly made my way over to her. She was ladling something out of a bowl that appeared to be punch. I wrapped both of my arms around her small figure and bent down to whisper in her ear.

She jumped and I smiled before speaking "Care to dance?" I breathed softly. I didn't wait for her answer but I turned her around just as she put the punch down. We were now facing each other and we began to dance. Both of my hands rested on her waist and hers rested gently on my chest. I could tell her hands were there in case I tried to get too close to her.

I smirked at her and led her slowly to the center of the dance floor. Her bottle green eyes held my gaze and I could see she was near to mesmerized. Faery song tended to have that effect on her. That's right the song playing was OUR song. 'As the World Falls Down'. Once in the center of the room I looked up with that playful smile still on my lips. She followed my gaze and her eyes looked panicked as she realized what she had done but she knew the rules she knew she had to kiss me now!

She leaned forward to kiss me on my cheek but I wouldn't allow that! I turned my face at the last second and slid my gloved hands up to the back of her head. I held her lips to mine for a while, memorizing their feel, their taste, everything. I then let her go. She stayed with me for a moment, leaning bodily on me, eyes shut tight, and her cheeks blazing red. She walked away and I was satisfied, Operation mistletoe had succeeded!

_*DID YOU ENJOY IT?! I hope you did! Now anyways Sorry this is late Jareth didn't tell me to write this story down until after Christmas. Oh I forgot to mention! Jareth has forced me to be his scribe! Yeah so this is entirely true, well so says the goblin king… Ha ha! MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS!_


End file.
